I HateMiss Everything About you
by niki230
Summary: A veces, cuando la oscuridad de su cuarto en California le agobiaba y el silencio se hacía insoportable, cuando la parte más egoísta y destrozada de su ser salía a flote, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiese decidido quedarse al lado de Bill. /Secuela de Meant to be yours y regalo para el intercambio de Billdip LAtino. Adv: Tintes de Dark!Dipper, creo.


**Ok, esta es la segunda parte de Meant to be yours y el regalo para Lara Hurt del intercambio del grupo de facebook.**

 **Espero que te guste uwu**

 **Aclaración: Esta ubicado dos años después de lo acontecido en el final de Gravity Falls y Dipper ya tiene 15 años.**

* * *

 _Cada vez que estamos despiertos_

 _Después de cada golpe que recibimos_

 _Cada sentimiento que obtuve,_

 _Pero aun no te extraño._

 _Sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello_

 **I hate everything about you -Three Days Grace**

* * *

Dipper siempre supo que nada Bueno saldría de acercarse a ese maldito demonio.

Siempre supo que algo debía traerse entre manos. ¿De qué otro modo un demonio tan poderoso y sádico se enamoraría de un niñato de 12 años, incapaz de hacer nada por el mismo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus sospechas, se había permitido _confiar_ en Bill después de un tiempo. Quizá uno muy corto. Había bajado sus defensas con el único ser con el que debería estar alerta todo el tiempo. Pero, claro, después de toda su convivencia con el triángulo, sus confortantes palabras, las tardes donde no hacían nada más que hablar y todas esas veces en las que Bill estuvo con él para ayudarle en lo que necesitara, había olvidado un pequeño, pero MUY importante detalle: No había nadie más manipulador y mentiroso en todo el multiverso que Bill Cipher, cuando de conseguir sus objetivos se trataba.

Aunque, debía admitir que sí había logrado resistir bastante. Es decir, había aguantado hasta que Wendy le había rechazado. Porque, era obvio que a pesar de haber dicho que estaba bien, su corazón iba a estar verdaderamente roto. Aún ahora se lamentaba el haber sido tan estúpido y débil ese día… en parte, debía aceptar.

.

.

.

 _Dipper levantó la mirada al sentir esa conocida y molesta presencia. Limpió con furia las lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de voltearse y encararle._

— _¿Qué quieres, Cipher?— Escupió venenosamente, aunque fallando en su intento de intimidar o siquiera provocar una reacción en el ser frente a él._

— _Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Ver a un Pines llorando que no sea Estrella Fugaz, no es algo que se vea todos los días ¿Sabes?— La respuesta del demonio sólo lo irritó más...— ¿A qué se debe que te veas peor que de costumbre, Pinetree?_

 _Dipper lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió no ignorarle. Después de todo, que Bill Cipher muestre un mínimo signo de preocupación por él, no es algo que pase todos los días._

— _No debería estarle diciendo esto a un Dorito Malvado, pero…— comenzó, ignorando el gesto de desagrado del triángulo hacia el apodo— ¿Recuerdas a Wendy? No sé si la conoces, en primer lugar… Pero de seguro sí, es decir, siempre me acosas…_

 _Dipper tragó saliva, sintiendo su rostro arder. Pero, lo ignoró._

— _Bueno… Pues… Ella… Ella me rechazó.— murmuró, abrazando más fuerte sus piernas.— Sé que le dije que estaba bien que siguiésemos siendo amigos, sé que el principal motivo es que soy 3 años mejor que ella y sé que, realidad, ya me esperaba eso… Pero… aún así… ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _En ese momento, maldijo internamente el haberse mostrado así de vulnerable frente a alguien como Cipher. De seguro el muy oportunista tomaría la oportunidad para arruinarle aún más la vida. ¿No le bastaba con no dejarle dormir tranquilamente? Los últimos sueños aún revoloteaban por su mente, tan perturbadores y… algunos excitantes. ¡Ugh! Maldito fuera el día en que aceptó hacer un trato con ese maldito dorito._

 _Ahogó un sollozo, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero, no quería llorar,_

 _No por algo como el rechazo de Wendy._

 _No ahora._

 _No frente a Bill Cipher._

— _No lo sé. Siempre he pensado que entre más dolorosa sea la herida, más divertido es tenerla ¿No?— Dipper le miró, algo divertido por dentro. Aunque sólo sorbió de su nariz y frunció el ceño. Bueno, iba a ser algo obvio que los consejos del demonio apestaban. Es decir ¿qué se podía esperar de un demonio sádico y psicópata con menos humanidad que Pato?— Vamos, Pinetree. Es perturbador verte llorar._

 _Dipper bufó, limpiando las lágrimas de forma algo brusca._

— _Por otro lado, debo admitir que es adorable verte así. — El castaño se sorprendió ante el tono sensual y profundo en la voz de Bill. Por un momento, le había parecido verdaderamente atractivo, claro, hasta que recordó que estaba hablando con un triangulo con un ojo y sombrero. Por lo que sólo le enseñó el dedo del medio al notar su sonrojo._

— _Estúpido Dorito. — Dijo, demasiado relajado para estar frente a su mayor enemigo._

 _Él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba riendo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suspiró, mirando al techo de la Cabaña. Era extraño volver a Gravity Falls luego del "Raromagedon". Incluso era extraño ver a sus dos tíos visitando a la cabaña junto a él y a Soos como el nuevo jefe. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que ahora Pacífica Northwest era alguien más tolerable y que Robin ahora era algo así como un buen amigo. Pero, ya habían pasado dos años desde ese suceso, ¡ya debería estar acostumbrado! No obstante, seguía siendo igual de surrealista que la primera vez que la visitó luego de todo eso.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que todo había estado bien… hasta que se vio a sí mismo, en lo que había sido su vieja habitación, recordando todo lo que había pasado con cierto demonio psicópata, que, aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, aún quería. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él? ¡Ya habían pasado dos años y, además, ese estúpido rubio le había traicionado! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Aunque, no podía dejar de hacerlo ni siquiera en su casa, ¿por qué lo lograría en el lugar donde todo inició?

Pero, sin duda, los momentos más difíciles eran en la noche, cuando yacía en su cama, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera _recordar_.

Gruñó, mirando hacia la ventana que, convenientemente, tenía forma de triángulo, recordando la primera vez que sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, luego de ver a Bill como… humano. Aún en ese momento se preguntaba cómo el demonio había conseguido ese cuerpo, cosa que no pudo pensar mucho en ese momento debido a lo que sucedió después…

.

.

.

 _Dipper estaba recostado sobre uno de los árboles del bosque, leyendo el diario que había encontrado el primer día que llegó a ese extraño pueblo. Estaba leyendo la parte que hablaba acerca del demonio amarillo, precisamente._

 _Entonces, sintió que alguien le observaba, pero decidió ignorar el pensamiento. Claro, hasta que sintió como unas manos enguantadas obstruían su vista._

— _Adivina quién soy~— Escuchó al desconocido canturrear, con una voz profunda que le hizo tensarse. Eso, y el hecho de sentir como soplaban sobre su lóbulo._

 _Dipper parecía confundido y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Finalmente habló después de lo que se sintió una eternidad._

— _¿B-Bill?— La voz del menor había sonado dudosa y desconfiada. Pero, ese fue el único nombre que llegó a su mente._

— _En vivo y en directo~— ronroneó de forma coqueta, quitando las manos de los ojos del chico colocándose enfrente. Dipper se sonrojó. — ¿Y bien?_

— _¿Cómo lograste tener un cuerpo?— Bien, no había sido la mejor forma de comenzar una conversación con Bill, quien ahora estaba en el cuerpo de alguien de, quizá, unos 19 años, con su cabello bicolor y una sonrisa capaz de dejarte sin aliento por más arrogancia que esta irradiara._

— _¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso dirás?— La voz del mayor sonó indignada y… decepcionada._

— _Oh, l-lo siento…— Dipper murmuró, avergonzado. Pero no había podido evitar preguntar. — T-te ves… uh... bueno, si no supiera quién eres, te envidiaría._

 _Bien, ese no había sido su mejor cumplido, ni tampoco entendía por qué había querido darle un cumplido al nuevo Bill Cipher. Lo que sí sabía, era que se estaba viendo como un completo idiota._

— _Pero… en serio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Y ahí iba de nuevo, la curiosidad incontenible de Dipper Pines._

 _El castaño dio un respingo al sentir como el demonio sostuvo su rostro con las manos y lo acercó._

— _En serio eres bueno matando la llama de la pasión, Pinetree.— El rubio se quejó, mirándolo a los ojos— Por suerte para ti, yo sé cómo provocar un incendió._

 _Y, antes de que el castaño pudiese reaccionar, pegó sus labios de una manera un tanto desesperada. Dipper gimió contra sus labios y Bill se emocionó más._

 _Era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía… bien. Era terrorífico lo bien que sus labios se amoldaron y lo fácil que fue perderse en ese beso, a pesar de ser el primero que tenía y el que más nervios debía provocarle._

— _¿Me dirás ahora…?— Se golpeó mentalmente por su insistencia. ¡Pero, en serio quería saber!_

— _Larga historia, ahora calla y deja que aproveche mi nuevo cuerpo. — La demanda de Cipher le molestó un poco, pero no pudo responder ya que este le calló, besándole de nuevo._

 _Y luego preguntaban que por qué estaba obsesionado con Bill Cipher. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo, cuando ese estúpido demonio estaba más lleno de sorpresas que el mismo pueblo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ahogó un grito, sabiendo que todos ya estaban dormidos. ¡Malditos recuerdos! ¿Por qué dolía tanto, incluso después de más de 730 días? (Sí, estaba tan mal que hasta llevaba la cuenta)

Definitivamente, Cipher era malo dando consejos a pesar de ser uno de los seres más poderosos que pudo haber existido jamás. Porque, ¿cómo podía esa opresión en su pecho que amenazaba con asfixiarle, junto al vacío que sentía, ser algo placentero?

Suspiró de nuevo, quitándose la gorra (su gorra, la que recuperaba durante el verano y luego volvía a intercambiar con Wendy) y lanzándose sobre su cama. Al menos, Mabel no estaba para verlo sumergirse en su depresión acostumbrada desde que Bill desapareció junto a la mente de Stan. Aunque, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad había desapareció. Es decir, su tío había recuperado la memoria… Pero, por otro lado, el demonio no había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños. Ni una sola vez desde el Raromagedon.

Nada.

Fue la primera noche sin Bill Cipher metido en su cabeza, cuando Dipper s hizo consciente de lo mucho que el demonio había influenciado en su vida y lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Además, una cosa era segura: Lo sueños sin Bill Cipher en ellos, eran demasiado silenciosos y aburridos para su gusto y el silencio en sus noches era casi agobiante.

Todavía recordaba cuando intentó llamarlo la primera noche. Sólo había sido un pequeño susurro lo que escapó de sus labios, pero había sido suficiente para dejarlo sin dormir toda la noche. Quizá esperanzado de que el demonio apareciera de la nada y le dijera que lo había estado vigilando desde lo que pasó en la mente de Stanley. Patético. ¿No había sido él quien decidió luchar contra Cipher, dispuesto a destruirle si era necesario para salvar a su familia? ¡Se suponía que él odiaba a Bill Cipher! ¡Por un demonio!

A veces, cuando la oscuridad de su cuarto en California le agobiaba y el silencio se hacía insoportable, cuando la parte más egoísta y destrozada de su ser salía a flote, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiese decidido quedarse al lado de Bill.

A veces, cuando la oscuridad de su cuarto en California le agobiaba y el silencio se hacía insoportable, cuando la parte más egoísta y destrozada de su ser salía a flote, deseaba poder volver a ver al demonio y decirle que, a pesar de todo, aún seguía enamorado de él. Confesarle sus sentimientos como aquella vez en su lugar secreto, aunque de una forma menos patética y cliché. Justo como estaba recordando en este momento, mirando por la extraña ventana triangular de su habitación en la cabaña.

.

.

.

 _Dipper miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Cómo sables cuando estás enamorado de alguien? — Preguntó, quizá de forma muy directa._

 _Supo que su pregunta desconcertó al rubio, a pesar de que este lo ocultó sonriendo de lado._

— _No lo sé, Pinetree. — Dipper hizo una mueca por el apodo, al que aún no le tomaba cariño. — ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorado de mí y no si decirlo es algo precipitado?_

 _Dipper se sintió desfallecer. ¿Tan obvio había sido, o el otro sólo estaba haciendo gala de su nueva costumbre por flirtear?_

— _La verdad, no creo que sea algo precipitado— El comentario de Bill, con un tono más serio que de costumbre, le hizo mirarle confundido. — Después de todo, he estado vigilándote desde que el niñato Gleeful me invocó y, además, hemos pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos desde que pasó lo de Cabello de Zanahoria._

 _Dipper rodó los ojos, ignorando el apodo que Cipher usó para referirse a Wendy._

— _No deberías llamarla así ¿es que acaso tienes apodos para todos?— Pregunto, con molestia en su voz, pero con curiosidad genuina._

 _Bill se encogió de hombros, aparentemente restándole importancia._

— _Lo que sea. ¿Para qué era la pregunta?— Dijo, mirando al chico a los ojos._

 _Dipper tragó saliva, apartando la mirada. Los nervios retorciendo su vientre de golpe._

— _Porque… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. — murmuró, tan bajo que sólo alguien con los mejores sentidos, como Bill, podría haberlo escuchado. Bien, ya, lo había dicho. De forma bastante vergonzosa y hasta femenina para su gusto, pero al menos lo había hecho._

— _Deberíamos comprobarlo ¿No?— Dipper se estremeció con el suave ronroneo que salió de los labios de Bill, quien invadió su espacio persona de golpe y colocó una mano en su barbilla para hacerlo mirarle y le besó._

 _Dipper se tensó debido a la sorpresa, pero rápidamente comenzó a responder de forma torpe debido a que sólo se había besado dos veces con alguien._

— _Ya no importa…— La voz ronca que salió de su persona al separarse del mayor le sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarle. — No lo creo. Ahora estoy seguro… de que… estoy enamorado de ti, Bill._

 _Sonrió levemente al ver como el rubio se ruborizó de forma casi imperceptible. Después de todo, no todos los días veías a Bill Cipher sonrojarse por culpa de la confesión de un adolescente._

— _Yo también te quiero, Pinetree. — Murmuró. Dipper sólo se sonrojó más, sintiendo una extraña alegría que provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho._

 _Lástima que luego todo se arruinaría entre ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ahogó un sollozo, tocando sus labios con sus dedos. ¿Por qué seguía recordando?

Aunque, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Incluso se había intentado auto convencer de que odiaba a Bill Cipher con su vida y que era mejor estar sin él. Pero, ni siquiera su evidente resentimiento había sido suficiente para que el vacío que su ausencia causaba desapareciera.

¡Si hasta su despedida del pueblo había sido el doble de deprimente! Es decir, estaba dejando a sus tíos y a sus amigos, junto con el único lugar que le recordaba al maldito dorito. Y tampoco llevó consigo su gorra. La causante de que el mayor le llamara "Pinetree".

* * *

 _¡Odio todo acerca de ti!_

 _¿Por qué te amo?_

 _¡Odio todo acerca de ti!_

 _¿Por qué te amo?_

* * *

Ahogó un gemido, resignándose a que no iba a dormir nada, luego de pasar la última hora intentándolo.

Era su primera noche en Gravity ese verano, su segundo verano desde que todo pasó y aún le hacía sentir escalofríos. A veces, se atrapa a sí mismo mirando alrededor con paranoia, esperando ver al demonio aparecer en alguno de los rincones.

Simplemente no podía creerse que Bill Cipher había sido destruido de un modo tan _fácil_. Algunas veces, cuando su ego hacía aparición, pensaba que había sido, en parte, su culpa que el demonio hubiera estado con la guardia tan baja.

Y las últimas palabras que le había dirigido este a su persona, en un tono de voz tan… posesivo y perturbador, aún resonaban en su cabeza con la misma exactitud como si se las acabase de decir:

 _»_ _T_ _e unirás a mí quieras o no ¿sabes? A estas alturas no necesito tu amor. Sólo te obligaré a permanecer a mi lado hasta que no tengas más remedio que quererme y ¡listo!»_

¿En verdad Bill sería capaz de llegar a ese extremo para mantenerlo a su lado? Debía admitir que era algo espeluznante, pero, en cierto modo… le agradaba. En el fondo, muy al fondo, debajo de su moral y conciencia, le hacía sentir… halagado, que un demonio con el poder suficiente hasta para matar al bebé tiempo y destruir toda una dimensión, tuviera tal interés en él, un simple pre-adolescente, como para recurrir a eso. Y en el fondo, también se odiaba por pensar así. Por extrañar a Bill y estar enamorado de él a pesar de que también le odiaba.

Decidido a no seguir ahí dentro, en su mar de autocompadecimiento, depresión y lo que él creía era un inicio de locura por seguir obsesionado con alguien "muerto", se puso de pie en silencio y salió de su habitación con el mismo sigilo, luego de colocarse los zapatos. Agradecía internamente el hecho de que Mabel hubiera decidido hacer su pijamada en la casa de Candy esta vez, pues así no temería que le descubriera cuando regresara a su cuarto después. Tomó la libreta con un pino azul dibujado en la tapa, regalo de su tío Ford para hacer sus propias investigaciones y salió de la cabaña, relajándose al sentir el frío de la noche contra su cara.

Sacó la linterna de su mochila y comenzó a internarse en el bosque. Hace mucho le había perdido el miedo a ese lugar, y si se había adentrado varias veces con doce años ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora, que tenía quince?

Suspiró por milésima vez ese día y siguió caminando, recordando una de las tantas veces en que intentó convencerse de que odio era lo único que sentía por Cipher, desde que regresó a su casa, en California.

.

.

.

 _Dipper miró a Mabel salir del cuarto que compartían con los ojos llorosos. Pero, a pesar de esto, ni siquiera se inmutó ante el berrinche de su hermana._

— _¿Sabes? Estas muy raro desde que volviste, Dip Dip— Se quejó, haciendo un mohín.— Yo también extraño Gravity Falls, pero no por eso voy a andar por ahí amargándome la vida._

 _Eso fue lo que le dijo/gritó indignada antes de salir. Dipper bufó, rodando los ojos. Y pensar que el berrinche fue sólo porque no quiso ir con ella y sus papás a comprar las cosas para su próximo año escolar. Pero, ¿para qué? Él había comprado las suyas incluso antes de irse con su tío, sólo por si las dudas._

 _Al parecer, Bill tenía razón, su hermana podía ser bastante irritante cuando quería. Ese pensamiento no hizo más que aumentar su mal humor. ¿Por qué, justamente cuando debería estar triste porque no vería a sus tíos ni a sus amigos hasta el próximo verano, sólo pensaba en ese jodido triángulo illuminati?_

 _Frustrado, sacó la libreta que le dio su tío Ford, aún sin usar pues en California no había cosas lo suficientemente fascinantes como en Gravity Falls, y tomó un lapicero de su escritorio._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a escribir:_

 _Motivos para odiar a Bill Cipher:_

 _Su actitud arrogante._

 _Su estúpida voz que te hace estremecer._

 _Me engañó para tomar mi cuerpo (literalmente)._

 _Intentó quitarnos la cabaña._

 _El hecho de que casi destruyó a mi familia._

 _Provocó un apocalipsis de caos y locura en el pueblo, tras engañar a mi hermana._

 _Su malditamente atractiva apariencia humana._

 _Su humor negro que NO le hacía reír._

 _Los estúpidos sentimientos que provocó en su persona._

 _Gritó de frustración, lanzando la libreta al otro lado de la habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja que los únicos motivos validos eran de la c a la f. ¿Por qué era tan difícil odiar a Cipher? ¿Por qué su simple mención le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago como una niñita enamorada?_

 _Y, lo peor era que, en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería que ese sentimiento cálido y desgarrador desapareciera de su ser. Quizá, el masoquismo de Bill era contagioso, al fin y al cabo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Levantó la mirada, observando a su alrededor por si había algún peligro. Nada. Sonrió levemente, continuando su camino perdido en sus pensamientos. Esta vez, recordando la pelea que hubo entre él y Bill, justo después de que su tío Ford fuese convertido en una estatua de oro. Recordando lo idiota que debió haberse visto, utilizando el diario de su tío como una inútil defensa, ante una horda de demonios asquerosos y Bill.

.

.

.

— _Oh, bueno… ¡Ahora esto sí que es interesante!—Miró a Bill acercarse, casi juntando sus rostros. Tuvo que controlarse para no intentar besarle o golpearlo. — ¿Qué tienes para mí, Pinetree? ¡Vamos! ¡Todos están esperando!_

 _Dipper tragó saliva, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar debido al miedo y al nerviosismo que le provocaba el rubio. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de superioridad del otro no hizo más que enfurecerle y, sin siquiera tener tiempo para procesar sus acciones, golpeó al mayor en el rostro. Lástima que Bill era más rápido y detuvo su mano en el último segundo._

 _Jadeó, estremeciéndose debido al contacto._

— _Ok, deja de intentar ser un héroe, cariño—Observó impotente como el otro le quitaba los diarios, haciéndolos levitar. — Esto es lo que pasa si lo intentas._

 _La estatua de Ford flotó al lado de Bill también. Dipper contuvo las ganas de suplicar por su tío._

— _¡Vamos! Únete a mí, Pinetree, y juntos seremos invencibles. ¡Ambos seremos los dueños de esta dimensión y de todas las que hallemos! Piénsalo ¡Juntos seríamos imparables!_

 _Dipper miró la mano extendida frente a él. Titubeó unos segundos, una parte de su ser sabía que eso era lo que quería: estar junto a Bill para siempre, aún a costa de los otros. Sin embargo, su parte racional le decía que eso estaba mal y que el rubio era un jodido psicópata que sólo lo había usado. Ganó la parte racional, por lo que negó y se apartó bruscamente._

— _Nunca…— Fue un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que Bill se volviera rojo de enojo y Dipper comenzara a dudar de su decisión._

— _¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!— Dijo, quemando los diarios. Los diarios tan apreciados de Dipper, justo frente a sus ojos. Dipper sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado una patada justo a sus ambiciones. — Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

 _Intentó alejarse al ver que el otro se acercaba, pero este sólo gruñó y lo haló hacia sí, besándolo de forma brusca, dejándole incapaz de reaccionar. Al menos pudo evitar corresponder y así mantuvo la poca dignidad que le quedaba._

— _Ya viste lo que le pasa a los héroes en mi mundo, Pinetree…— La voz ronca de Bill contra su oído provocó que se sonrojara. — Pero mi propuesta sigue en pie… Amor._

 _Se quedó paralizado en su sitio, mirando al rubio alejarse y haciendo aparecer un auto frente a él._

— _¡Vámonos, chicos!— Dipper le miró subir al auto, antes de intercambiar una última mirada, con los ojos dorados y llenos de un sentimiento que no pudo interpretar, de Bill._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se detuvo abruptamente, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Ahí, en el fondo del bosque, había una especie de claro con una figura extraña que no podía reconocer.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— Preguntó, tragando saliva y acercándose a paso sigiloso e intentando alumbrarle con la linterna.

Entonces, como si de magia se tratara, se encontró con la extraña estatua de un hombre extendiendo su mano. Jadeó, ahogando un grito y lanzando su linterna sin querer.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la estatua de nada más y nada menos que de Bill Cipher, justo en la misma posición en la que había quedado cuando hizo el trato con su tío.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la estatua de nada más y nada menos que del motivo de su mal humor y depresión esos dos años.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la figura de piedra del protagonista de su obsesión, completamente ajena al cúmulo de sentimientos que le invadieron de golpe.

¿Qué hacía la estatua de Bill ahí? ¿No había desaparecido junto a todo el caos creado por Bill cuando fue destruido?

Entonces, lo supo. Frente a él se encontraba la prueba que necesitaba para saber que Bill Cipher no había muerto aquella vez, como todos menos él habían pensado.

Frente a él, se encontraba la prueba que necesitaba para saber que lo único que había perdido ese día Bill, fue su forma física. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Por qué no le seguía molestando en sueños?

¿Se había olvidado de él o sólo era que había quedado atrapado en el plano mental en donde estaba antes de que Gideon le invocara aquella vez?

Sabía que lo más probable fuese lo segundo. O, quizá, sólo quería convencerse de ello para que su corazón no se rompiera más al pensar en la indiferencia de Bill hacía su persona.

Tragó saliva, acercándose a la estatua a paso lento, como si temiera que esta desapareciera de la nada. Entonces, extendió su brazo hacia esta y tocó con su mano la mejilla, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir la fría piedra. Intentando recordar cómo se sentía la piel del mayor bajo su tacto.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer hacia la estatua, en algo similar a un abrazo.

—Te extraño… idiota. — Admitió, ahogando un sollozo. Era extraño, a pesar de todo, nunca había llorado verdaderamente la pérdida de su pareja. — ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? A veces… me pregunto qué habría pasado si… si mi tío no hubiese aparecido o si hubiese confiado más en ti a pesar de todo. ¿Hubieras hecho el Raromagedon igualmente? ¿Habría intentado detenerte?

Dipper suspiró, sorbiendo de su nariz y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente de su rostro, mientras murmuraba todo lo que había guardado ese tiempo. Mientras expresaba todo lo que hubiese anhelado decirle al demonio si las cosas no hubiesen acabado del modo en que lo hicieron y más. Sentía la roca bajo su tacto reconfortante, como si de verdad estuviese tocando al Bill Cipher real.

Se rió de su propia situación. ¿Qué tan bajo había caído para hablar con una estatua?

Pero, al menos algo era claro. Al fin había aclarado su mente y tomado una decisión: Encontraría la manera de traer a Bill Cipher de regreso, costara lo que costara. No podía seguir soportando el vacío que la ausencia de este le provocaba.

No le importaba si el rubio creaba un segundo Raromagedon o lo que quisiera.

Lo único que le importaba a Dipper Pines, era traer de regreso al único ser que le había aceptado como era. Después de todo, Bill ya había demostrado que su amor por él, por más que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo una y otra vez, era sincero.

Ahora su turno de demostrar la veracidad de sus sentimientos por el demonio. ¿Y qué mejor forma de traerlo de vuelta a su lado? ¿Qué mejor forma de dejar de retrasar lo inevitable y aceptar de una vez por todas que lo único que quería era ser el centro de atención de Bill Cipher, por más retorcido y egoísta que eso fuera?

Después de todo, no podría decir que esa era una decisión precipitada. Era obvio que dos años de negación eran una demora más que suficiente ¿No?

Sonriendo, se alejó de la estatua del demonio, luego de dejar un casto beso en los labios fríos de la figura de piedra.

—Espérame un poco más Bill, prometo que te traeré de vuelta, a _mor._ — Murmuró, dejando su gorra a los pies de la estatua, con la promesa de su regreso.

Sonriendo, se alejó del lugar dispuesto a descansar lo que quedaba de la noche. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, después de todo.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo. Sí, sé que fue un final abierto, pero el tiempo y los exámenes no ayudaban. Igualmente, no sé si hacerle una continuación o no.**

 **Ahí veremos después ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver al menos un comentario en mis historias con sus opiniones.**


End file.
